Holy Axis of the Loyal Order
=Halos Charter= Holy Axis of the Loyal Order Supreme Covenant of the Holy Axis of the Loyal Order Pre-Acclamation HALO is a multi-coloured alliance based on the furthering of friendship, peace, unity and strength through dedicated members and leaders and the fight for liberty. HALO members are expected to uphold the values of HALO above all else: Unity Respect Liberty Loyalty Honour Integrity Peace HALO prides itself on respect and unity and enforces this upon all members. No one single Spartan is above the Covenant. I. Admission & Membership II. Leaving HALO. III. Government and Structure. IV. Elections and Promotions. V. War & Nuclear Weapons VI. Foreign Aid IIV.Disbandment. VII.Spying: I.Admission & Membership *To be accepted as a full member of the HALO, each nation must state, on the on HALO Forums, the following information: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Strength: Team Colour: Previous Alliance (if any): Previous positions held (if any): Membership Aspirations:(in joining HALO): Nation Ruler that recruited you: And Should Accept This: I of nation, do hereby confirm my desire to join the ranks of HALO and uphold this Covenant above all else. I hereby swear to help achieve the alliances aspirations and hereby affirm the Commanders of HALO to be my leaders and I swear to confirm to their desires, and to protect them with my nation. I swear my allegiance to this alliance and only this alliance as long as I remain a united member of this alliance; I will not disrespect any other member of the alliance and acknowledge the consequences which dishonoring this Covenant will do to me. I know that as long as I remain loyal to this Covenant no harm will become of my nation and I swear my loyalty to the Leadership. Hail HALO, Hail the Elixir, Hail united superiority. ---- All members must agree to follow the charter and be bound by its word. Any nation that violates any of these conditions could be subject to further actions. In order for an applicant to be a member of HALO, he has to undergo an examination week at which he is tested at its closing to ensure he has the political, educational, and interactive skills to be a productive member. II.Leaving HALO A. A member wanting to leave the alliance must do so in the correct thread and have to announce this publicly on the forums. B. An un-loyal member leaving HALO without informing the Alliance, must pay back as much of the aid they received during their stay or under this by-law they will be considered rogue and be punished via ZI by HALO if all else fails. III.Goverment Triarchy The Triarchy consists of three Triarches who will act as a Triumvirate; the Triarches have final say in all matters and can only be replaced by a resignation or an election which will be voted on by the Consul and the other Triarches. Consul The Consul will consist of six Consuls, who will act as advisors to the Triarches and will oversee their respective assigned areas. Consuls each control one of the following areas: Activity Consul Is a Consul that ensures active members are rewarded for the activity and contribution to the alliance as well as; monitors active members and inactive members, ensures there are no ghosts within our alliance. The Activity Consul will also ensure every leader is doing their job, and if they are not a vote may be submitted for Triarchy decision to replace the said leader. *Reports to the Triarchy. *Consists of two Consuls. : Order of Activity Consul Rank: Triarchy Two Consuls Master of Serenity and Master of Influence Deacons of Serenity and Influence Prosperity Consul Is a Consul that ensures that all members of HALO receive aid, and are growing, they organize aid programs and work with the Master of Prosperity to create a continued growth within the alliance. Organize Lottery funds and Prize draws. *Reports to Triarchy *Consists of two Consuls : Order of Prosperity Consul Rank: Triarchy Two Consuls Master of Prosperity and Master of Ascension Deacons of Prosperity and Ascension Security Consul Is the Consul which ensures the continued safety of all members and government within the alliance and oversees the war effort and Master of Arms. Will act as an overseer and contact during peace talks and war talks with other alliances. Reports to Triarchy : Order of the Security Consul Rank: Triarchy Two Consuls Master of Arms and Master of Communications Deacons of Arms & Communications Chieftains ---- * Consuls are elected every three months and have a say in important alliance matters. They may vote to replace a non contributing leader or Triarch and may elect a new one. *Consuls serve three month terms until new elections. ---- Masters: Within the alliance there are six Masters who are the ministers of the alliance. Each will command an area of expertise. *Some Masters may be part of a Consul and all Consuls will oversee the Masters. The Masters are as follows: Master of Arms Will oversee the War & Defense of the alliance. Protects all members of the alliance and ensures all wars are accounted for. The Master of Arms is responsible for ensuring the War System is as good as can be and will ensure the alliance will survive a war. Also Is responsible for the Military Squadrons and all military personnel. *Oversees the Deacons of Arms. *Part of the Security Consul. : Military Command Structure: Triarchy Security Consul Master of Arms Deacons of Arms Chieftains Master of Ascension Is in charge of running the Academy and ensuring all guide are up-to-date and that all members have the guidance to ensure a continued growth. Oversees the Academy and Education of the alliance. *Oversees the Deacons of Ascension. *Part of the Prosperity Consul. : Ascension Command Structure: Triarchy Prosperity Consul Master of Ascension Deacons of Ascension Big Brothers Master of Communications Will oversee and run the Foreign Affairs department of the alliance. Ensures that all alliances are kept in contact with. Will mask Diplomats on the forums, opens up Embassies in other alliances, and proposes new treaties. Keeps all leaders up-to-date with important Global News. Deals with other alliances when problems come up. Acts a representative during peace talks and war talks with other alliances. *Oversees the Deacons of Communications. *Part of the Security Consul. : Communications Command Structure: Triarchy Security Consul Master of Communications Deacons of Communications Chief Diplomat Diplomats Master of Influence The Master of Influence is the person in charge all recruiting matters within the alliance. Also ensures a steady flow of new members into the alliance as well as deals with masking and accepting new members into the alliance. *Part of the Activity Consul *Oversees the Deacons of Influence : Influence Command Structure: Triarchy Consul Master of Influence Deacons of Influence Recruiters Master of Prosperity The Master of Prosperity is responsible for all aid transactions within the alliance. The Master of Prosperity is responsible for the continued growth of alliance and that all members have aid transactions within the alliance. Also will oversee the whole Economics and Trade area of the alliance. *Part of the Activity Consul and Prosperity Consul. *Oversees the Deacons of Prosperity. *Responsible for all bankers within the alliance. : Prosperity Command Structure: Triarchy Prosperity Consul Master of Prosperity Deacons of Prosperity Chief Banker Bankers Master of Serenity The Master of Serenity monitors all members within the alliance and keeps an updated list of all members in the alliance as well as a list of active and inactive members in the alliance. The Master of Serenity ensures all members are up-to-date with all alliance matters and are notified with important information. The Master of Serenity also keeps the forums clean, tidy and respectful and punishes members who break the rules. *Part of the Activity Consul. *Oversees the Deacons of Serenity. : Serenity Command Structure: Triarchy Activity Consul Master of Serenity Deacons of Serenity ---- : Alliance Command Structure: Triarchy Consul Masters Deacons Chieftains Chiefs Recruits + Big Brothers + Bankers + Diplomats IV.Elections+Promotions A* Only the Consul and Masters are elected and each will serve a respective three month term. Triarches can only be elected if the Consul and other Triarches are in agreement that elections should take place to replace a Triarch. B* Below the rank of Masters all leaders are elected by Meritocracy system of promoted. - The more you contribute the higher up you will become. Indefinite positions: Triarches : Elected Positions: Consul Masters : Promoted Positions: Deacons Chiefs Chieftains Diplomats, Recruiters, Bankers, Big Brothers V.Foreign Relations . A. HALO will work hard to insure good Foreign Relations for the prosperity of the alliance, B.HALO will not void any treaty without giving notice to the other alliance. C. If an alliance wishes to close Diplomat Relations with HALO they must do so in 24hrs to insure HALO does not take that cancellation as an act of disloyalty and aggression. D. HALO will always use Diplomat channels before War decisions. VI:War & Nuclear Weapons A.HALO embraces peace between its members and the other nations in the world. It is strictly forbidden to launch unprovoked attacks against nations in alliances. B.HALO wishes to remain at peace with all other alliances. C. Development of nuclear weapons is welcomed by the alliance, as they hold high defensive value. Development of nuclear weapons for strictly defensive purposes is tolerated. D. If a member of the alliance becomes a victim of an attack, all alliance members should pledge their full military and economic means in defense of the attacked nation. E. It is against HALO law to aid enemies in times of war; if you do you will be expelled from the alliance. F. If involved in A War: HALO vs. Alliance HALO will first attempt to reach a peaceful resolution but if that fails we will go to war only if: 1)Another alliance has harmed HALO in any way. 2)Another alliance has declared war on HALO (Aligned/Non Aligned)Rogue vs. HALO If an allied rogue attacks HALO: 1)We will contact the rogue's alliance and ask for reps. 3)If Rogue refuses to pay the reps, we will attack the rogue-With the agreement of his alliance. 2) If reps are paid, HALO will not take military action. 4) HALO will contact the rogue nation and attempt to reach a peaceful resolution and the rogue will be required to pay reps to HALO. If peaceful methods fail we will attack. V:Foreign Aid And Economics A* HALO offers aid to any member who seeks it, as long as they the aid use for good Reasons. All Members that Join the HALO will receive Aid. Aid must be requested in the right format and in the right area. HALO wishes all members to become as economically efficient and strong as possible and wishes to advance their nations in a peaceful manner. B* It is strictly forbidden to send aid to the enemies of HALO, Sending Aid to enemies will lead to banning from the alliance and ZI; a bounty may be placed on your nation. IIV.Disbandment. A. To officially disband the alliance, the Triarchy and Consul must have a majority of 75% or more in agreement and must give the members a 72hr warning. B. Once the decision to Disband has been granted, the Triarchy will post this on the OWF on CN to the public. C. Once the disbandment has happened, all members have 14days to leave their affiliation behind them and seek a new alliance or another alliance has the right to attack all nations in possession of the Affiliation after 14days. VII.Spying Any Nation Caught using his membership to spy on the alliance will be Zi’ed . Spying is not allowed in our Alliance. In Game-Spying: We Don’t allow spy operations against aligned nations in our alliance. Any nation caught spying on a member of this alliance will be reported to the government of the alliance. We allow Spy Operations against unaligned nations. =Co-Acclamation= HALO Morals A. HALO is here to provide members with a place to enjoy and further their knowledge and experience all they can in Cyber nations. We take acts of aggression or threats seriously and will not tolerate trolling or harassing of our membership. HALO fights for the ongoing co-operation, friendship and unity in the Order and ensures that all members enjoy their stay and have fun. B. Respect is earned not given. Do not disrespect anyone within HALO, we are a sanctuary for every one of all races, colors, religions and experience, no insulting or flaming is tolerated. C. HALO will support her allies till the bitter end, she will mobilize everything in her arsenal to ensure that her allies are safe and given the full respect they deserve. Loyalty is earned not dished out easily. HALO will fight for her allies! D. HALO is a sanctuary to everyone who seeks her protection and honors her morals and Covenant. HALO exists to better all her members and to provide a sanctuary where her members can be safe. E. HALO will defend her members and ensure that everyone is equal within her sa 848 nctuary and given the full protection and experience she has to offer. All Spartans will defend her left, right and center brethren till the end. We are a 'brotherhood', we fight and survive for each other, if one of us falls, the rest shall pick her/him up and drive forward, we are Spartans, feel our power, join our cause; fight for liberty, unity and integrity! Signed and upheld by; Triarchy, Consul = Active Treaties = Category:HALO